The Forgotten ones
by Carl l Jones
Summary: This brings Kahless into Deep Space Nine and touches on Klingon politics


THE FORGOTTEN ONES

(note: This story starts just before the last battle with the Dominion)

Kahless was trying to sleep again, but he was restless as he tossed and turned in bed. The darkness seemed to close in on him like an assassin. Suddenly he opened his eyes and realized he was not alone, in a flash he grabbed for his only defense against the would be foe, a small blade beside his bed. In a single motion he throws the blade in the direction of his would be target.

"Emperor No" came a cry as his bed chamber guard dove out of the way at the last second, just dogging the flying blade.

"What" Kahless tried to get his bearings as he hit the light button at his bed side. Kahless then jumps to the floor and on his feet with the grace of a cat. "What, what's going on" he said as his eyes adjusted to the light, "Klegg." he said seeing his guard on the floor and rushing to his side to help him.

"I'm sorry my friend, I must have had another dream." he said offering his hand to Klegg.

"No my lord it is I who am sorry. You are Kahless, of the blood of Kahless the Unforgotten. It would be an honor to die at your hands my lord. Forgive me for not granting you the kill." Klegg said.

"No, no." Kahless said. "I wish you no harm my friend. It was I who am in the wrong here. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It is I who acted dishonorable, I was fighting with my self you just got in the way I'm afraid." His voice trailing off with a sad tone to it.

"But why, why are you so troubled my lord." Klegg asked

"Because Kahless him self has been trying to give me a vision. A vision of what we must do to try to help our people.' Kahless replied. "See this war with the Dominion is but the warning of an even bigger crisis yet to come. So he has asked us to do something, something that will save our people"

"But what is it that he ask, my lord." Klegg asked.

"Something that we should have don along time ago. Come I shall get dressed and then we shall talk. I will need your help my friend because what Kahless ask is no small task. Yes now, now I know what must be don." Kahless said. "and it is no small task indeed."

Three months latter

The work at Deep Space Nine was going well almost all systems were back on line and soon the final stages would begin for the last battle and the taking of Cardassia prime. Kira had returned in preparation of the attack and was feeling good about getting back to her old duties at op's

"Commander there's a ship coming in to sensor rang" Chief O'Brien reported

Major Kira stepped up to her post in the ops room at. "Identify" she said to the chief

"Klingon Bird of Pray" he reported "registration……" he cut him self off "Commander its Emperor Kahless' ship" he said

"Kahless, what's he doing here during war time?" "hale them chief" Kira responded

"There haling us" O'Brien replied

"On screen, Emperor we are honored to have you here but if you don't mind my saying what are you doing out here at a time like this" she asked

"I understand that this is not a good time for you right now but I am here on a mission of the up most importance I must speak with Commander Worf and General Martok immediately" Kahless replied

"I will inform them right away" she answered

A short time latter Worf, Martok, Captain Sisko and Kahless were all in the mane conference room

"Worf you and I have been great friend for quite some time. We have talked often about what we believe Kahless wanted from us. So it is you that I wanted to speak to first" Kahless told him "I recently had a vision, a very powerful vision and in it Kahless has asked me to go out and look for specific signs, ones that would lead to clues that would lead me to a hidden place and in that place I would find the Forgotten Ones." Kahless said softly

"The Forgotten Ones but why now why seek them out after so long" Worf replied

"Because I believe it is because of this crisis. I believe Kahless believes it is time to bring them home. It is time to restore there honor and bring them back to the Klingon people." He tells Worf

"Who are these Forgotten Ones?" Sisko asked "I've never herd of them before."

"They are the disgraced descendents of Kahless' brother Morath" Worf told Sisko

"After Kahless defeated Morath in battle he and all his family were banished to a small remote island. They have gone down in Klingon history as the first Klingons to ever suffer discommendation. When we developed warp speed all of the remaining Forgotten Ones were given a chose either leave our home world forever or be put to death. Most chose to die but some chose to leave. So they were given a ship and never herd from again" Kahless explained

"But we have through the year herd rumors that some who have left us in disgrace have been contacted by the Forgotten Ones and given new homes and land. Martok told Sisko. "We have sent out search parties for them in the past considering then enemies of the state but have never found them or any clues to there were about"

"Yes they have stayed to well hidden. So much so most believe that they are nothing more then a rumor, but now you believe Kahless has given you the signs to find them?" Worf ask

"Yes but only the first one the rest we have followed here. I believe that the Forgotten one hide behind the worm hole so, I intend to follow the clues through." Kahless tells them

"But how do you plane to succeed where so many have failed" Sisko ask

"Because this time I do not fly under a flag of war ready to kill them." He tells them, "but one of piece and friendship"

"No" even if you are right we will never accept those sons of traders back into the Empire" Martok screamed out

"But General, it is the right thing to do, now more then ever, don't you see we need them to make us strong again." Kahless said

"No I will hear no more of this nonsense" Martok said turning to leave

"Brother wait," Worf said "was I so different?" he asked "did I deserve what had happened to me and my family, but you took me in when others turned away from me you gave me a home again, and restored my honor and family name"

"That was different" Martok back said "you were never a traitor; everything you did was out of honor and your love of the Empire." Martok said back

"They are not traitors either brother, they have had to live with a scare placed on them a thousand years ago. They have done nothing but live there lives and accept others into there midst that they think have been unduly judged by our people as I was". Worf pointed out. "If it had not been for you and the Federation then I might have been like them'

"Aw what are we debating this for; you will not find them any more then a hundred others that have tried." Martok said. "So go, go on your little quest, for all the good it will do you."

"Then it is settled then I will be off, Captain with your permeation I request to enter the worm hole." Kahless asked.

"As long as Martok doesn't object then I don't see what it will hurt. Just be carful. We can't afford any rescue missions." he said

"Go, go I do not object." Martok replied

TWO YEARS LATTER

Deep Space Nine was unusually quite for this time of day Kira was at her desk scratching at the color of her Star Fleet uniform. She had been to the new tailor shop several times but he couldn't get it comfortable for her. She liked her Bajoran uniform so much better but sense joining the Federation Bajor had asked her to set the example for the other Militia members. So she had been asked to reactivate her Federation commission. She was no longer Cornel Kira she was now Captain Kira of the Federation in charge of Deep Space Nine and she was again going over the list of security personal as well as any other members of the Bajoran staff that she felt would make good candidates for a Federation Commission, and she thought she would get throw it so much faster if this dammed color didn't itch so bad

"Ops to Captain Kira." The voice on the com buzzed interrupting her in mid scratch.

"Kira here, what is it?" she responded

"We have a ship coming threw the worm hole maim." the voice said

"Were we suppose to have any traffic today chief?" she asked

"No maim" he responded

"Then I'm on my way" she said jumping up from her chair

"Hail them and put it on the main screen" She commanded as she stepped out of the door of her office

At first they saw nothing but the worm hole opening up then they looked as a ship decloaked

"Maim it's a Klingon bird of pray and it identified as Kahless' ship" the Chief told her

"Kahless? but he was reported missing in action over two years ago, hale them chief" she told him

"Haling frequencies are Open maim" he responded

"Greeting this is Captain Kira of Deep Space Nine we welcome you back Emperor, its nice to see you in one peace we were starting to worry" She said putting on her best smile

"Greeting" Kahless said as his face appeared on screen "its good to be back I would like to speak to Martok or Worf please" he asked

"Chancellor Martok is back on Qo'noS and Commander Worf is stationed on the Enterprise again, is there anything we can do for you." she asked "There is a Klingon ambassador onboard if you would like to speak with him"

"Chancellor Martok, it is well then is Captain Sisko still onboard" he asked

"No Captain Sisko went missing during the war, I'm afraid you've been gone along time Emperor allot has changed." she informed him

"Well then I guess I can deal with you. This is still a Federation out post is it not?" he asked

"Yes that has not changed, and Bajor has just joined the Federation so I'm authorized to speak on both parties behalf" she told him

"Good then I would officially like to ask both the Federation and Bajor for asylum" he informed her

"Well I will be happy to make that request right away, but I have herd nothing indicating you were in need of asylum, I for one have herd of no charges ever brought against you, so what do you need asylum for Emperor" she asked

"Oh no Captain, you misunderstand, I'm not asking for me my dear." he told her "I am seeking asylum for them"

Just then he hits a button on the panel in front of him and almost one hundred ships decloaked, the ships are of ever shape size and type Klingon, Federation, Cardassian, Breen, Ferangi, Dominion, Romulan and several Kira has never seen before all are repainted in Klingon colors and baring Klingon symbols on them

"You see Captain Kira I was successful in my quest I found THE FORGOTTEN ONES" Kahless said with a smile "And now we must begin the process of bringing them home"

"A chief" Kira said

"I'm putting in a call to Starfleet command and the Bajoran high counsel now maim" He replied

"A yah thanks" Was all she could say

FIFTEEN HOURS LATER

It only took her three minuet to get the Federation agreed to send a mediator but it took her almost another hour before they agreed to the one she wanted, but soon the Enterprise was on its way to Deep Space Nine with Worf. Bajor decided right away that she could handle this for them as long as they didn't colonize any planets in the system The next call she made was the one she feared the most

"He's what" Martok screamed

"Chancellor please, the Federation is sending Worf here as we speak on there behalf, but because Kahless is still a member of the Klingon court they felt you should be informed as to his intentions" she told him in her most calming voice

"Then you tell Worf that No, I repeat No, negotiations are to go forward until I get there, Understood" Martok told her

"You get here?" she said

"Yes I an leaving immediately" he said back "I should be there in a few hours" then cuts off communications

"Maim did he say he himself was coming" the chief asked

"Yes he did chief and I think by the end of this day I'm going to wish I had never decided to take this job" she tells him

By the time the U.S.S. Enterprise had arrived things had gone from bad to worse, Kira had tried to be a good host she had asked the Emperor to come aboard and had gotten him some quarters for his stay. He had asked if some of the crews from the other ships could come on board for some shore leave. She had asked the Emperor to keep it to a limited number at a time and thou he had agreed There had been a numbers of problem

It was not long before several fights broke out some among the crews and others between them and the other Klingons stationed at Deep Space Nine

The Forgotten One also were not familiar with most of the off world games played on the Promenade. Witch led to some misunderstandings, as a result security had there hands full until Worf and the others got there. The only one it seemed not complaining about the Forgotten One seemed to be the Klingon Restraint who clamed he had not done so much business in years

As Worf beamed aboard he and Picard were shocked by the sight they saw they had expected to see Klingons but there were others there as well Half Klingon Half Romulan as well as Half Ferangi and others from almost ever race that was known to the Klingons and Federation

"Worf" Kahless let out a yell when he saw his old friend "Its so good to see you again my friend, sorry to drag you away from your duties how have you been"

"I am fin I see after all this time you did accomplish what you set out to do" said to him in his unusual formal tone

"Yes it was not easy, it appears the Forgotten Ones discovered the Worm Hole before the Federation did, but we've all decided to let them still have the credit they really don't mind you know" Kahless said with a laugh

"But there are not just Klingons here "Worf said to him

"No it appears that they have sought out others that were denied there homes and they have joined the Forgotten Ones as well. See they were living on the other side of an asteroid field it was vast and dense and it took us over six mouths with maneuvering thrusters only just to navigate threw it. But we were not the only ones that found them. The asteroid field had kept them well hidden for years and they had mapped a faster path thru it and was how they came and went as they pleased but sense the war the Dominion had found them out and were threatening to destroy them so I have convinced them to come back with me, So now we can restore there honor and rebuild the Klingon Empire to its former glory" Kahless told Worf

"And how am I to help" Worf asked

"You have always had Martoks ear so to speak I feel you would be the best candidate to plead our case to him" Kahless tells him

"I see but I was informed you have asked for asylum why" Worf ask

"Well I thought it was prudent most of them being branded outlaws and such. Not for what they have don mind you. That was something I insisted on. No known criminals are here but they are still not given the same rights as Klingons just the same." Kahless told Worf

"But as I said before not all of these are Klingons" Worf repeated

"Well maybe some are not in body but in there heart they are. They all live as we lived so long ago, they believe in honor and loyalty. Take my word for this I have seen into there hearts and they are all worthy of the name Klingon" Kahless told him

"I will see what I can do" Worf told Kahless

Soon Martoks Ship arrived at Deep Space Nine he wasted no time in assessing the situation

"No we will not admit them into the Empire" Martok told them

"But brother they have come so far" Worf told him

"Then let them go back" Martok screamed

"They can not upon leaving there homes were discovered and attacked by the Dominion they have no were else to go" Kahless protested

Most of them are not even pure Klingons let them go to the other races ask them for admittance

"No they are Klingon they belong with us" Kahless shouts

"Stop it both of you" Captain Picard said "this will solve nothing, there must be some way to work this out"

"None that I can see" Martok said "The counsel contacted me on my way here, and told me that they have already decided the Forgotten Ones are not to be permitted back in to the Empire and there decision is final"

"You must over rule that diction we can not tell them they have come all this way for nothing" Kahless protested

"I can not, if they had not decided on this, I may have been able to make a ruling but not once the counsel has decided I do not have that kind of power" Martok told him

"Then there must be some other way" Kahless said

"None that I can think of" Martok said

"In that case I suggest we break get something to eat maybe we can think of something better on a full stomach" Kira told them

Worf decided to go for a walk he was amazed at the array of differences the Forgotten One had

There were humans walking around in Klingon battle armor and Klingons holding human and Romulan type swords it seemed that they all seemed to get along for the most part. Not like the Federation and the Klingons got along or anyone with the Romulans those truces were more like ones of convenience and it still did not instill all that amount of trust between them or stop the occasional fire fight or ship battle. As ambassador to the Federation a job that he had held for a vary short a time Worf had had several incidences come across his desk were one side or the other misunderstood the others actions and it ended in a destroyed ship or someone dead. But this was different they actually worked, fought, an served beside one another and seemed to genuinely like each other.

"It's something to see is it not Worf" Kahless asked coming up behind him

"Yes Emperor it is" Worf replied

"They have a level of trust that we have never achieved. Even in all the years and battles we have fought beside each other. That's was why I brought them back, so maybe our people might learn something from them" Kahless said

"Like how to get along together" he asked

"No we do that now, but that is not enough we must learn to live with one another. Beside one another coexist. Because if we can not learn to do that if our cultures remain separate we are all doomed. Oh not now, but there will come a day when an enemy will come thru a wormhole or maybe another galaxy even. That none of us can defeat alone then we Klingons, Federation, Romulan, Ferangi, Gorn, Tholian, everyone of us will have to work together to defeat them. If we fail to come together at the right time, if we have not learned to live together by then. We will all die alone" Kahless said then walked away

Worf thought long and hard about what Kahless had said to him. But Martok was right once the counsel had mad a ruling Martok could not over rule them so he had to find another way

"What you must be joking" Martok said to them

"No it is the only way you can stay within your powers. The counsel can not deny you this they have already granted you this power long ago" Picard told him

Just then Kahless walked in

"What's going on I was informed I was needed here" Kahless asked

"We have found a way for you and the Forgotten Ones to reenter the Empire" Worf told him

"It will not work" Martok screamed out

"The Maltove System" Picard cut in

"What I've never herd of The Maltove System" Kahlerss tells them

"It is a small insignificant system we took from the Sulibon last year it is on the farthest reaches of the empire" Martok told him

"And how is this suppose to help these people" Kahless

"Martok has the power to appoint a Governor of the system because it is not considered apart of the Klingon empire yet" Picard told him

"Governor" Kahless ask

"Yes anyone he chooses and then that Governor can chose his own fleet to protect his territory as long as that fleet is Klingon and is not an active battle fleet in any war currently being fought by the Klingon military" Worf told him

"So we suggested he appoint you as Governor then you give the Forgotten Ones fleet a commission and you can chose them as you protectorates" Picard said

"But how does this give these people back there honor" Kahless ask

"You will then have the right to clam that area as part of the Klingon Empire and to give them there honor back. Now the Forgotten Ones being so far away from the mane part of the Empire no one should protest. And because it will take you almost a year to get there anyway most will give you no mind at all. But it will still be part of the Empire and once there you can give them land from the concurred systems." Martok said

The Forgotten Ones being so far away, the counsel and you both get your way they get to not have to deal with you for now and you all get your good names back" Picard cut in

"The only catch is you will have to vacate the thrown as Emperor you will not be able to hold both positions" Martok informs Kahless "in doing so you will be looked upon as a traitor by some that sit on the counsel"

"I made a vow to these people that I would do what ever it took to see there honor restored and if this is what it takes then I accept the terms" Kahless tells them

"Then I would say congratulation to you and your new people Governor Kahless" Martok tells him

Later Worf walks up to Kahless on the Promenade

"Will you be alright my friend" Worf ask

"Yes I like you never felt like I really belonged with the other Klingons. It was you that suggested I become a symbol for our people and what better symbol can I be then to show them that we must learn to cooperate with one another and learn to live in peace. And learn the meaning of forgiveness." Kahless said

"But will other fallow you on this path" Worf ask

"In time, change is not easy, but this is the first step of many and now that the agreements are signed others will fallow in time" Kahless said

"But will it be soon enough" Worf wondered allowed

"We have taken the first steps today Worf, each step after this will be easer then the last. Until one day forgiveness and asking for help from others will come to our people, as easy as this" Kahless then puts out his hand and Worf shakes it

The end


End file.
